Naruto: Descendant of The Rikudo Sennin
by Fangy McBites-a-lot
Summary: After the Fourth sealed the nine-tails into naruto, his true heritage was revealed. Watch Naruto grow powerful with the help of the Rinnegan and his few precious people. Dark! Naruto centric Harem R&R or you need a helmet!
1. Prologue

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
_**"Demon/Summon Talking/ Jutsu"  
**_**'Demon/Summon Talking'**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I cant even afford minutes on my phone, dont bother suing me, it'll be useless ;p**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

All was quiet in the village of Konohagakure no sato, it was peaceful. A few shinobi on gate duty noticed something transpiring in the forests surrounding the village, an explosion rocked the area, yokai washed over the startled ninja in a bloody red wave. It could only mean one thing, a demon was rampaging towards the village...

_**Meanwhile**_

"AHHHHH!" came a scream from the hospital.

"Push, Kushina-san. Push!" Said the medic, helping with the birth of the Yodaime's child. Said Hokage was pacing back and forth outside of the hospital room.

"Oh boy, oh boy... How did this happen? Wait... I remember now... Good times..." The blonde haired kage chuckled, until a scream echoed through the door. "My poor Kushi-chan..."

"Hokage-sama, the procedure is complete, you may go see your child.", The medic nin smiled at him, "It's a healthy baby boy."

Minato looked nervous, until the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen , placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Go on, Minato-kun. It'll be fine"

Minato grinned, "Thanks Sarutobi-jiji

The old man smiled warmly at the blonde man, "It's fine Minato-kun, go on and see your son."

He nodded and took a deep breath before walking into the room...

* * *

_**Back At The Gates**_

Shinobi were scattering, attempting to drive back the beast that threatened to attack the village. They pressed forward, only to be thrown back by the beasts roar. A feeling of malevolence and dread began to wash upon the village,

"Pathetic Ningen... Hehehehehe..." The monstrous being approached, its nine tails thrashing wildly behind it. With one more roar, the Kyūbi no Yōko continued its forward march to to the village.

"We can't stop it!"

"Get Hokage-sama!" One ninja yelled, before he got stomped on, with a sickening squelching noise. "Feh...whelp."

* * *

_**At The Hospital**_

Minato's eyes gained a soft look to them as he walked into the room, the little baby in his red-headed wife's arms the cause of it. The little bundle wrapped up in a blanket had a small tuft of blonde hair on his little head. Kushina looked at her husband, and beckoned him over. "Look at him Minato-kun, oh, what'll his name be?"

The Yodaime gently picked up the new born child, his blue eyes opened with a curious shine to them. "Naruto, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."

The baby giggled as he grabbed a hold of his father's finger and squeezed with all the power a baby could muster, "You're going to name our son after a ramen topping?" Kushina inquired.

"Of course not Kushi-chan, I named him after the character from Jiraiya-sensei's book."  
"Ugh, not a perverted one I hope." Kushina grimaced at the thought.

"You wound me, Kushina-chan. Is that all you really think I'm good for?" came a voice from the window. Minato turned around, whilst Kushina turned her head to see a man in a light green outfit, over the top half was a red sleeveless vest. He had red kabuki paint lines drawn going down from both his eyes to the bottom of his cheeks. He had long spiky white hair and a metal plate with 'horns' and the kanji for 'Oil' across his forehead.

"Jiraiya-sensei/san!" was said simultaneously.

Jiraiya hopped down from the window, and walked over to the new parents. "I'm honored that you named your son after my main character. May I ask why though?"

"I have a feeling he will grow up to do great things."

Just then a feeling of evil, pure adulterated evil, washed over the village. A jonin ran into the hospital room panting, "Hokage-sama! The kyūbi is attacking!" Kushina gasped, Jiraiya and Minato's eyes narrowed, they were both thinking along the lines of, '_Why would it be attacking?_'

* * *

_**The Battlefield**_

The kyūbi laughed murderously as it decimated the shinobi forces that opposed it. **"Is this the best you ningen have to offer? HAHAHAHA!" **It brought down its hand-like paw and destroyed an entire batalion. One of it's nine tails took care of a few Ninjas that decided it might've been a good idea to attack from behind, **"You're going to need to do better than that!"**The monster roared and its vile chakra exploded outwards, obliterating any shinobi that were within the blast zone.

Minato, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi appeared on top of hokage tower. They looked upon the carnage the beast wrought. "What could've provoked the fox into attacking?" Minato asked.

"I do not know, but I pray for the safety of the village should ever reach the gates." The former kage muttered.  
"It won't, if I have anything to say about it", said the blonde hokage with conviction in his voice.

Jiraiya decided to speak up, "Gaki, as strong as you are, you can't beat that thing."

The kitsune made its agonizing walk closer and closer to the village. **"Is there anyone here at all, that is worth the trouble?"** Another roar shook the villagers to the core, letting them know it was close, and it wasn't stopping...

Minato couldn't stand by and watch everything he loved fall apart, he grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes, "I WON'T let this monster ruin everything we helped create, everything we stand for! I won't stand by and watch my home, my family's home, fall!"

The blonde kage clenched his fists and growled. Why did this happen?

"Hokage-sama, There is something you should know...Kushina-sama...she just passed away" Came a voice from behind them. The medic-nin that helped give birth to little Naruto. The three shinobi's eyes widened as they heard this.

"Kushi-chan?" Minato's hushed question.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama."

"How?"

"Well, there were no complications with the pregnancy, but the combination from the stress of birth and the nine-tails malevolent killing intent...it was too much for her..."

Minato's breathing became irregular, his hands were shaking with fury and sadness, tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, "W-what about my Naruto?"

"He's safe at the hospital."

"Bring him, There is something I need to do..."

Jiraiya and the Sandaime's eyes widened, "You aren't thinking about?"

"I need to do this, to ensure that the demon will not break free." The young hokage said with certainty.

* * *

_**Just Outside The Village Walls**_

The kyūbi growled as it reached the clearing surrounding the gates of Konoha. **"The pathetic ningen were no match for my might, the might of The Ky****ūbi**** No ****Yōko****!" **

The shinobi fighting were starting to lose hope, It all seemed useless...

_**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **_was heard and then a gigantic plume of smoke appeared. **"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?" **The voice came from a massive toad. The toad had red skin that was covered in bumbs, it was wearing a blue blue vest with the kanji for 'boss'. The large amphibian was also carrying a tanto that was strapped to his waist. His name was Gamabunta.

"I apologize, Bunta, but I'm afraid I need your assistance." Minato replied to the great toad boss.

**"Hmm, I see, you plan to use **_**that **_**jutsu?" **

"Indeed I do, Oyabun, it was great working with you"

**"Likewise gaki."  
**

The Kitsune laughed at the opposition, **"You think a mere Toad will stop ME!" **The Fox Guffawed once more and charged the toad boss.

"Boss, I need you to hold him still while I prepare what is needed for the jutsu"

**"I'll do my best."**

"Thanks Boss." Minato shunshined away from the battle to prepare his plan.

* * *

_**Inside The Hokage's Office**_

Minato hurriedly drew seals across his son's abdomen, a sprial with nine fire like marks dotted the outside. He finished the seal and and shunshined from the office with his son underarm.

_**Back On The Battlefield**_

The Yodaime reappeared back on the Toad boss's head, "It's all ready Oyabun."

**"Good, I don't think I could've held him back longer," **said the Chief toad who now sported a new scar across his left eye, going down the left side of his face.

**"YOU WON'T STOP ME!" **snarled the demonic kitsune as the boss held it still. Minato rapidly began forming handsigns. Three-hundred and twentyfive handsigns later, his chakra flared as he called out _**"FUUINJUTSU! SHIKI FUJIN!" **_There was a huge flash of light, and behind the fourth appeared the shinigami. A celestial looking being, that quite literally came straight from hell.

The god held a demonic looking dagger in its mouth as he looked down on minato.

"Shinigami-sama, I offer you my soul and half the chakra of the demon, for you to seal its soul and the other half into my son!

The god of death nodded once and thrust his hand through the Fourht's chest and his hand grasped the soul of the kyūbi.

One minute it was fighting a toad, the next minute it was feeling an unbelievable pain. **"Wha-What are you doing?" **The fox noticed the figure behind the ningen that it was currently facing. **"No... No!... NOOOOO! This isn't...can't be happening!" **The shinigami dragged the Kyūbi's soul and power though the back of Minato and jammed it into the now crying Naruto's navel.

Another Brief flash of light, and the kitsune was gone. Minato's vision began growing blurry, his footing becoming unsteady as he fell to his knees. Jiraiya and Hiruzen appeared at his side. Naruto had long since stopped crying and was now peacfully sleeping.

"I-I did it... Sarutobi-jiji... Make sure my s-son is seen as... a hero... Good b-bye sensei... K-kushi-chan I'm coming..." after those last words, Namikaze Minato breathed no more.

"Indeed, I will do my best to ensure that happens... Good bye, Minato-kun." Hiruzen picked up the little bundle that was Naruto and headed back to the village, never noticing that when Naruto opened his his eyes, they revealed a ripple-like pattern. His pupils and the 'ripples' were black, while his iris and sclera were a greyish purple color.

_**Like it? Hate it? Who gives a damn. R&R Ppl! Next part'll be up soon**_


	2. Shinra Tensei

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
_**"Demon/Summon Talking/ Jutsu"  
**_**'Demon/Summon Talking'  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Still can't get them minutes lol, Naruto is still kinda outta my league**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two  
**_

_**Flashback-Six Years Ago**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood in front of the council, waiting for everyone to get settled so that he may start the meeting. After about ten minutes, the members of the council, Civilian and Shinobi alike.

"Now, you may be wondering why I have called you here on this sad day."

Homura, Hiruzen's former teamate, one of the village's elders spoke up, "That is what most of us are wondering, Sarutobi-sama."

The Former Hokage stood up and continued, "As most of you know, Our beloved fourth fell against the kitsune. He sacrificed himself to seal the demon."

This was when Danzou, Hiruzen's other teamate, the one he beat out for hokage, got an idea, _'If I can find this child, he'd be a perfect candidate for NE'_ "Who is this Child, if I may ask Hiruzen?"

The Sarutobi clan head looked over at Danzou with slightly narrowed eyes, '_What are you up to?' _"The child used for the sealing is right here," he said as he placed a cradle on the table. Inside the cradle was a sleeping naruto, just six hours after the sealing, Whisker-like marks appeared on his face as a result of the Kyubi being sealed inside of him, Marking him as the Jinchuriki. The baby had a peaceful look on his face, not a care in the world.

The civilian half of the council was glaring at the Child, hiding it badly.

"The child should be dealt with, in order to ensure the kyubi doesn't break free, am I right?" Came the suggestion from a pink-haired woman, Haruno Sakumi. She wasn't openly glaring or showing hatred, but any trained ninja could see it in her eyes. Most of the civilian side was openly nodding or showing support of her action.

Now it was time for the Shinobi side of the souncil to speak up, it was Nara Shikaku that spoke up. Shikaku was a veteran ninja, he'd seen, lived through, and fought in both of the shinobi wars. Along with his teamates, Akimichi Chouza and Yamanaka Inoichi, They made the famous InoShikaCho trio.

Now, Naras had abnormally high intelligence, all of them did. "If I may interupt, Haruno-san, If we...erm...took care of, the kid this early on, wouldn't the fox be released immediately?"

Most of the members of the council looked fearful, including the trained veterans looked worried. "And this is why I'm going to propose a new law, The Nine-tails, Naruto being the Jinchuriki, anything having to do with it, will be forbidden to speak of. It will be an S-rank secret, No one will know other than the ones that are present, or were there during the sealing. Any objections?"

Hiruzen looked around and saw that only a few hands went up, '_Good, Most of them are fine with the idea'_

"What should happen if anyone is caught breaking this law?" The question came from Danzou who looked a little irritated at the idea of this.

"What happens when any other S-class law is broken?" Sarutobi questioned back.

Now, Danzou was a calm man, very patient if anything else, but this tried even his infinite patience, "Death? Doesn't that seem a little... Extreme?"

"Extreme, yes? Necessary, yes. The law will be upheld, Meeting adjourned."

The only thing heard was the quiet muttering as the council members exited the chamber. Little Naruto had no clue that the next six years were going to be a living hell, for him especially.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Running, running, running, that was all he could do as yet another mob chased him on the aniversary of the kyubi's defeat. Naruto was panting, even his incredible stamina was wearing down. Being six did that to you, you just didn't have the strength to keep going. Now here he was slowing down, allowing all the distance he put between them and him, to lessen.

Naruto turned to face his pursuers with defiant, rippled eyes. "Do your worst you bastards!" A six year old with a gutter mouth, its what happens when you live in the gutters. A flash of metal and a kunai knife stuck itself into the young blonde's arm. A small gasp of pain escaped his lips as the metal instrument embedded itself deep into his left shoulder.

A chunin ranked ninja stepped forward, "Gladly you demon scum." the chunin was a teenaged boy with small scars littering his face, "You killed my family and my one love, now I get to return the favor!" With that said the chunin grabbed hold of the kunai and twisted it sharply at ninety degrees, blood flowed from the wound slowly and dribbled down Naruto's arm.

Naruto winced and grolwed through gritted teeth, "That the best you fucking got!"

"Not even close you piece of shit..." Another knife dug into his body, this time in the right shoulder, cheers echoed from the crowd when this happened.

"Show that demon who's boss!"

"Make him suffer!"

"Finish what the fourth started!"

Were a few of the things that were said during the stabbing.

_'Damn it, My sight is going fuzzy and my arms are going numb' _Naruto thought with growing worry. He'd already lost a pint of blood, nine pints left. _'I can't die here...' _

_**"Shinra... Tensei"**_

_'Wha-'_

_**"Shinra.. Tensei"**_

_'Huh...' _

The voice was speaking to him, Shinra Tensei, it kept saying. He didn't know what that was, _**"Use it"**_ Naruto had no clue, but he needed to do something fast, because during the time the voice was talking he'd lost another pint, and his vision was growing dimmer. Almost unconciously the blonde boy had begun pumping his chakra into his eyes.

**"S-Shinra T-Tensei..." **He muttered.

It all happened so suddenly, the chunin that was stabbing Naruto, looked at the demon with widening eyes as more and more chakra went into the boy's eyes. "What do you think your doing yo-"

_**Booooooooooom!**_

An invisible wave slammed into the crowd of people knocking them backwards and destroying the ground they stood on. The wave of intangible energy went in a complete circle around Naruto. So that's what Shinra Tensei was, the child wondered before he passed out from pain, bloodloss, and Chakra depletion...

* * *

_**How was this? My second chapter people. Took me like 8 hours to do it. Kinda hard running only on 45 minutes of sleep lol Anyways R&R and dont forget to wear your helmets!**_


	3. Training and The First Day

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
_**"Demon/Summon Talking/ Jutsu"  
**_**'Demon/Summon Talking'**_

_**Here's the Third installment of Naruto: Descendant of The Rikudo Sennin. I'm gonna try and make this one much longer than my other chapters. **_

_**Next Morning At The Hospital**_

Light shined though the window of the bright, white hospital room. Naruto groaned, he hated hospitals. Why? Because whenever he woke up, it was too damn bright. _'Why can't they paint it another fucking color than white? Maybe a nice shade of blue...' _The young blonde boy began to open his eyes, only to wince as the sun was positioned directly in his eyes. '_Oh C'mon!_' Naruto slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the bright room. He tried to sit up, only to fall back, as whatever he did the night before had left him drained. What was it that had happened? '_Oh yeah, I musta used all my chakra doin' that __**Shinra tensei **__thingy. But how'd I do it? Eh, I'll figure it out later.'_

After a few minutes of letting himself get adjusted to his new surroundings and resting, the unknown rinnegan user pushed himself up off the bed and swungs his legs over the side bed and just sat there for a minute. Allowing himself to adjust to moving, he stood up and walked to the window and then he heard, "How are you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto spun about and came face to chest with the Sandaime, "Oji-san!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face, a fake one. Hiruzen noticed the look and sighed softly before putting on a soft, warm smile. "Hello, Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?"

Naruto grimaced slightly, "I've been better, Oji-san" _'That's putting it mildly' _

The young Rinnegan user sighed lightly and looked at the aged hokage, "Do you know why they hate me, Oji-san?" Hiruzen stiffened slightly, unbeknownst to Naruto, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I do not know why they hate you."

Naruto looked a little down to hear that, "Oh, well, thanks anyways Oji-san..." To see a child this sad and confused broke the old man's heart, _'I'm sorry Naruto-kun, you can't find out until you get older. But maybe I can make up for it.' _"Say, Naruto, how would you like to enter the academy when it starts in two months?"

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard, him, in the academy? Unreal. "A-Are you serious Oji-san?" The kind old man nodded gently, his small smile ever growing. "Indeed I am Naruto-kun. So, what do you say?"

The little, six year old blonde boy could barely contain his excitement. This was something he'd aways wanted, he'd finally become a ninja! "Thank you, Oji-san! I won't let you down!" The little demon vessel exclaimed. '_I know you won't, Naruto-kun.' _the old man thought with a small smile on his withered face. Naruto's grin faded slowly as he realized something, Narrowing his rinnegan eyes he said, "Oji-san, how can I be a ninja... if I don't know anything about what I can do. The only thing I found out was about my eyes, and even then all I know is that they're called the Rinnegan."

The aged hokage narrowed his own eyes at the jinch uriki's statement, how was Naruto going to become a soldier of Konoha? Hiruzen's eyes lit up and he got a miniature version of Naruto's fox-like grin, "How about I do something for that problem, eh?" Naruto looked genuinely confused, "You're gonna train me Oji-san?" "Oh no, As the hokage I can't show any favoritism to an individual person..."

"Oh..." The six year old looked down trodden, "But who's to say I can't give you something to help with your training?" Immediately the bundle of energy that was Naruto latched on to the **Kami no Shinobi **that was the Sandaime. "Really? You can do that?"

"Of course I can, now come along, the things I will give you are in my office." With that being said, Hiruzen placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and they vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves...

_**Hokage's Office**_

In a puff of smoke, Hiruzen and Naruto landed in the Hokage's sanctuary. "Woow, that was so Sugoi! How'd you do it, what's it called?" Having never witnessed something like that, or even been apart of it, the little boy was very curious. "That my boy, was called a **Shunshin**, or body flicker, it's a form of teleportation jutsu that allows transport of short distances. And no, you cannot learn it yet." Naruto's mouth which was open to ask that very question, closed and he pouted.

Hiruzen ignored it and said, "Wait here, Naruto-kun, I'll get the scrolls for you." The withered man walked to a shelf that held numerous scrolls and books and shuffled about, looking for the things needed. A few seconds later, he walked back over to Naruto and handed him four scrolls and one book labeled, "_Shinobi: How to look the part" _and the scrolls were each individually labeled, _"Chakra: Theories and Uses", "Chakra control for dummies", _and _"Shinobi Rules and Regulations" _

Naruto tooks the book and scrolls and looked at his Oji-san with something akin to adoration, "Thanks Oji-san! With these, I'll be the best ninja ever!"

"Now hold on there Naruto-kun, I have one more thing for you..." The sandaime went behind his desk and opened a drawer then walked back, "Here, a gift from me to you, Naruto-kun" What Hiruzen had given naruto were two books, one book was labeled, "_Rinnegan: Bloodline capabilities and techniques"_, The other had no title, Naruto looked at the old man for an explanation, "It is a colletion of jutsu, starting from the ones you need to know for the academy, along with ones of higher rank and ones that I feel would be good for you."

Naruto felt overwhelmed, he would finally be a ninja after all this time of being hated and pushed around, _'Now I can show these bastards what you get when you mess with Uzumaki Naruto' _He thought smugly. "Thank you so much Ji-san! I promise you I'll be the best Shinobi ever!" with that last comment, Naruto pocketed his scrolls and books, only having the one on chakra out, he began to read it silently as he left the office...

The hokage sighed as Naruto left, He pressed an intercom button and said, "Inu, can you come in here please?" As soon as Niruzen's finger left the button a dog masked ANBU appeared in the room, "You called Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I'd like you to keep on Naruto-kun for me, if nothing else than to make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_**

* * *

**_

One Week Later

Naruto stood with his hands in the ram seal as his chakra spiraled around him like a raging storm. He dropped his hands down to his sides, the chakra, slowly but surely flowed down to his feet. He walked over to a nearby tree and placed his foot on the trunk, testing his grip he placed his other foot on the tree. He wobbled for a moment then regained his balance. Slowly, he took a step up the tree, then another, and then another. Naruto was almost a third of the way up the tree when his control slipped and he slid off the tree.

A Dog masked ANBU tensed, ready to intervene, when Naruto righted himself and landed in a crouch. A small smirk was formed behind the mask, "Good on ya, Naruto."

The six year old stood panting in the clearing, "Heh, that was easy..." Even though he was young, Naruto's chakra reserves were vast and he barely felt the drain when he used the tree climbing technique. His exhaustion was only from the concentration and mental strain of said concentration.

Naruto sighed and pulled out the book of Jutsu that The old man gave him, He'd finished the chakra book, and he was learning the control excercises as he went along. Flipping to the first page, third technique down, he saw something that interested him, '_**Kage Bunshin?**__, The user creates a sloid clone capable of doing damaga and using jutsu by splitting the chakra evenly between the clones. Any information learned by the clone is learned by the user...' _Naruto remained silent for a few minutes, "THAT IS SO SUGOI!"

Screw the consequences! He wanted to learn this jutsu to be better than anyone of the kids in the academy. So with that he finished reading the instrtuctions on performing said jutsu, Naruto flared his chakra and formed a cross handsign and croed out, "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" there was a huge blanket of smoke covering the area, and as it clearing there were at least five-hundred identical blondes. The original Naruto smirked and dropped the handsign and said to the army, "I Want a quarter of you working on the tree walking excersize, another group practicing the water walk, A small group reading the book and scrolls, then the rest practice what the reading group learned!" there was a chorus of 'HAI' and everything went down.

The original Naruto grabbed the book on his rinnegan and began reading it as his clones focused...

_**Away from the clones; Secluded area**_

Naruto sat reading his book, given to him by the sandaime. He was insanely interested in what his eyes could do. Apparently, if he focused hard enough, he could see chakra and even invisible barriers. Also on top of that, he could even use all types of elemental chakra, and break down jutsu to find a suitable counter against said jutsu. To put the proverbial icing on the cake, He could manipulate Gravity. _FUCKING GRAVITY_! Naruto actually gasped in awe when he read that passage. Apparently his **Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push) **could be focused on a single being or used as a protective shield, or even used for widespread destruction. Then there was this technique called the **Bansho Ten'in (Universal Pull)**, which allowed him to bring enemies closer to him so he could do whatever. The only downside to his **Shinra Tensei**, was that it couldn't be used for a certain period of time, depending on how much power was in the technique.

There was another Technique called **Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devestation)**. This allowed him to create a dense sphere of gravity and throw it into the sky, sucking everything into it like a blackhole, Trees, rocks, mountains and even people were sucked into it. The book said that this jutsu was used to seal the Juubi into the moon by the Rikudo Sennin. Naruto layed back onto the cool grass, this was just... wow. He had no idea his Doujutsu was this powerful. Alomost like the eyes of kami...

Just as Naruto went to get up, his head swam with visions and memories of each clone and their progress. The massive influx of information sent Naruto to the ground in obvious pain. "Urgh... Note to self... Make sure to tell bunshin to dispel in smaller numbers..." Letting his headache subside, the blonde rinnegan user stood up slowly and walked over to a tree. According to the book, if his clones could do it, so could he. Time to put it to the test. Forming the ram seal, Naruto focused chakra to his feet, which was albeit easier this time around, and stepped up a nearby tree with ease. He kept walking until he stepped onto a branch and walked upsidedown horizontally.

"At least that's done..." he sighed as he sorted through the memories of his clones, He knew the shinobi code and its practices, he knew almost half the book with the jutsu in it. Now all he had to do was find some new clothes... That could wait until it came to academy time, for now, it was time for something to eat... Maybe he should try that Ramen stand...

_**

* * *

**_

twenty minutes later

Naruto ignored the glares and whispers about him as he made his way to the small ramen stand. The interior of the building was separated from a small curtain and from the outside he could smell the sweet aroma of the delicious noodles and succulent broth. It made the the six year old's mouth water. He cautiously made his way inside the little stand and almost hesitantly asked, "H-hello?" There was some bustling in the kitchen and out walked a girl that couldn't be more than twelve. "Hello! Welcome to Ichiraku ramen! My name's Ayame, how may I help you?" Naruto's eyes opened slightly wider when he wasn't outright told to leave.

"Um, can I get some miso ramen?" He asked. She gave a large beaming grin, "Coming right up!" She walked back into the kitchen and called to someone, "I need one miso Ramen!" Naruto heard a booming voice from the kitchen, "Coming right up!" For the next several minutes there was the clanging and banging of pots heard. He was begining to wonder what was taking so long when- "Here ya go young man, One Miso Ramen", said an old man with closed eyes and a wide smile. The man himself was wearing a chef's outfit with the ichiraku symbol on the apron.

Naruto smiled softly and said, "Arigato, mister..."

The old man finished for him, "Teuchi, Teuchi Ichiraku. You are?" Naruto gulped slightly and with a nervous grin, "U-Uzumaki N-Naruto..." Teuchi kept smiling as he thought, '_The kyuubi boy huh? He doesn't seem as bad as the villagers make him out to be._' "Well, Naruto, this bowl is on the house, just promise to bring people here next time you come, neh?"

Naruto beamed, They accepted him! "You bet, Teuchi-ojisan!" the rinnegan user picked up a pair of chopsticks and broke them apart and murmered, "Itakidimasu." immediately he dug into the delicious noodles, about seven seconds later he finished slurping and set the bowl down.

"It was great Teuchi-jisan!" The blonde six year old ran off beaming at having found somewhere he was accepted. As the boy was out of sight, The brunette girl looked at her father, "Why did you do that tou-san?" "Let's just say, that boy is destined for great things..." She looked confused but took the empty bowl and went into the kitchen to wash it.

_**

* * *

**_

A month later; First day of the Academy

"Alright, I can do this, this is what I've been training for." Said a now ninja looking Naruto. The boy, when he found out it was time for the academy, he went and got new clothes. Utilizing his **henge (transformation) **he went to a Shinobi clothing store. Instead of his orange shorts and white shirt, he now wore a black ensemble. His torso was covered in a black long sleeved spandex shirt, the design was crimson flames that licked the bottom of the shirt. His pants were black shinobi style cut offs, the legs ended mid calf, and where they ended white bandages went down the rest of the leg stopping at his ankles. His shoes were of course black shinobi sandals. To top of his outfit a cloak was wrapped around body** (Akatsuki-like) **it opened up in front as to allow for use of his hands.

Quickly donning, what Naruto dubbed his "Shinobi face", he stepped through the doors of the building. He looked at a piece of paper he got in the mail, it told him to go to room 107. '_Here goes nothing_' and he stepped through the door.

When Naruto got in the room, it was...not what he expected it to be. He thought this would be a room full of ninja-in-training, not a room full of loud as fuck little kids... He sighed, this was gonna be a long six years... So with that, quietly as he could, Naruto took a seat in the top row of desks near one of the only quiet children in the room. The kid himself was wearing a high collared grey coat and large black sunglasses. His name was Aburame Shino, Heir of the Aburame clan. They were a clan that used bugs for battle and scouting, so it was his surprise when a kid willingly sat next to him.

Naruto took his seat and nodded to the quiet boy, who nodded back. The ripple eyed boy thought to himself, '_I guess at least one of them is okay_' he allowed a small smirk to grace his serious features. The door to the room opened and in walked a man with a chunin flak vest and leaf hitai-ate. The man had tanned skin and brown hair, he also had a scar over his nose, "My name is Umino Iruka, you will call me Iruka-sensei and I'm going to be your teacher for the next few years. I hope we all have fun and learn a lot." The man smiled widely and looked over his class, it seemed he had all the clan heirs _and _the demon boy. He grimaced for a moment then he looked at the boy in question, He had the perfect shinobi face and the proper look. He wasn't anything like the way the other ninja said he was.

Iruka quickly focused himself and smiled once more, "Now, we'll be showcasing our abilities, Think of it as, showing off for your peers" alsmost the entire class grinned or smirked at this opportunity. "Let's head out back to begin this.

_**

* * *

**_

Academy Training Field

The whole class of ninja to be followed the scarred chunin and lined up single file, shoulder to shoulder. "Alright, we'll be starting with you!" he pointed to a random student and he stepped forward and did a kunai trick.

This kind of performance continued until it got to the clan heirs. A platnium blonde haired girl stepped forward when Iruka pointed to her, and she formed a strange box-like hand seal and cried out, **"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" **her body dropped to the ground and Iruka began doing some kind of dance before he stopped and the girl stood up a few seconds later.

Naruto learned this girl's name was Yamanaka Ino, heiress to the Yamanaka clan. The next couple of performances were boring to the blonde boy, The bug kid made some **Kikai Bunshin**, The dog looking boy with triangle marking on his cheeks did some stuff with his puppy, a pink haired girl recited the shinobi code without thinking, A chubby looking boy made his arms huge and he punched a tree, a pineapple-haired boy did nothing because it was too 'Troublesome', the two hyuga's in the group performed some jyuken stances and kata, A bun haired girl hit some targets with extremely good accuracy, A boy with huge eyebrows did some really good taijutsu.

To Naruto, those were boring, now when a boy name Uchiha Sasuke was pointed to, the spiky black-haired boy. '_Heh, his hair kinda looks like a duck's ass._' Said duck-haired boy smirked and walked forward. He took a deep breath performed four quick hand-seals, Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **a huge fireball soared from his open mouth and went through the training field. The fire's heat was intense, for an academy student anyways. Even Iruka looked inpressed. The girls of the class squealed loudly, exclaiming their Sasuke-kun was the best.

Sasuke released the jutsu and smirked, this was the power of Uchiha, his power. After he took his place back in the line, The scar-nosed chunin pointed to our blonde-haired protagonist, "Uzumaki Naruto! You're up!"

The black clad blonde stepped forward, '_What should I do? I need to be prove to these wannabes and show them what a true shinobi can do..._' A smirk made its way to his face, he formed a one handed seal and four clones popped into existance. Iruka gaped, **kage bunshin**? How in kami's name did he know that? Just as he was about to congradulate him, each clone began forming handsigns.

The first clone finished and called out, **"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" **a large stream of fire spewed from the clones mout, taking on the form of a dragon.

The second clone stood near a medium sized pond and called out, **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **A dragon head made of water appeared on the surface of the water roared and flew out followed by a body, made completely out of the liquid.

The third clone finished his hand signs and took in a gulp of air, it's stomach expanded and he pounded on it with his fist a cried, **"Fuuton: Renkuudan!" **Several compressed balls of air fired out of his mouth in rapid succesion.

The final clone smirked and called out, **"Raiton: Raikyu!" **held it's hand out a a small ball of lightning flew out, impacting a nearby tree.

The real Naruto smirked and he raised his hands and focused on a boulder, **"Shinra...Tensei!"** the boulder in question exploded outwards. The clones poofed out of existence after this as they ran out of chakra. Naruto fell to one knee panting, that was even taxing on his vast reserves of chakra. He stood up shakily and slowly walked back to the group of children her were staring at him with awe, respect and in the case of one Uchiha Sasuke, Envy.

Iruka shook himself out of his stupor, that was impressive, beyond impressive, that was downright incredible. At the mere age of six, That boy could use several high class ninjutsu. He shook his head and called out, "Now that that's out of the way, everyone back inside, its time to start our session at the acaedmy.

Naruto had a feeling that things were about to get really, really boring... and boy was he right...

**And Done, how is this? it took awhile cuz the pc kept crashing as soon as I really got into it. R & R also look forward to a couple crossovers I have in mind, including DBZ and Ghost Rider. Fangy out**


End file.
